Dan Vs Queen Chrysalis
by leon101
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army are expelled from Equestria tearing through the dimensional barrier in the sky landing in the city of LA. Soon Dan, the biggest jerk, would meet his match and without a doubt need help from somepony and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

-1-

Dan Vs.

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor became shrouded in a bright white glow as Cadance's love for him powered a protective spell that extended outwards slamming into Chrysalis and her army expelling them out of Canterlot and into the distant sky.

Chrysalis and her Changeling army soared through the blue flinging into something gentle that stretched like a net. It was a dimensional barrier protecting and keeping worlds seperate from one another. However, through their shear strength of the blast the barrier refused to hold and before too long split in half. Leaving a gap in the sky in which anything from the universes beyond could enter into Equestria.

The Changelings, which nearly took over and destroyed Canterlot and no doubt soon the entire land of Equestria were no longer a concern for the ponies. Now, they're LA's problem and only one man would dare have the guff to take on this powerful and massive army of demonic (if cool looking) creatures. Being just an average human though and a complete scourge on the Earth he would evidently need help. Somepony and her friends would soon become involved yet again in the affairs of the Changelings.

A ginormous crash outside Dan's apartment tossed him from his nightmares. Only to wake up in another nightmare. The real world. He hastely sat up in his pizza encrusted bed within his garbage infested and badly lit apartment room. Whacking his forehead right into the hanging lamp that had stupidly been placed above his bed.

"Owch!" Dan muttered angerly. The lamp slung forward then back hitting him for a second time on his already bruised noggin, causing him to spout out expletives. The lamp, having now slung behind him, suspended in motion for a brief moment then swung towards the back of his head.

Having learned his lesson (surprisingly) the first two times around. He swiftly ducked evading the lamp's wrath. "Stupid lamp!" Dan extended his arm upwards and gripped the lamp tightly pulling down on it by mistake causing a cracked piece of the ceiling to plummet upon his skull.

Dan grunted in annoyance. Isaac Newton be damned. Dan pulled aside the covers and stood up stepping on a tac, "Gargh!" He held up his foot in pain and bounced about on one leg before falling back onto his bed and hitting his head on the hanging lamp once again.

"You'll get yours." Dan said, as he took out a notepad from his pocket. His revenge list. And wrote down in bold black letters HANGING LAMP. "Now," Dan walked over to his window and peered out, "What's with the racket out here!"

He grasped the window with both hands and heaved to lift it open but to no avail. "What is thing bolted down?" He heaved once more. Still not opening. In desperation He picked up one of his shoes from the cold trash reeking floor and smashed out bits of the glass.

"I'll just replace this window next whenever." Dan said with no care in the world (not surprisingly). He shattered the rest of the glass until the window was completely broken then hung his head out. "You!" Dan yelled out to a silhouette in the distance. It was impossible to make it out in the dark but it looked like some kind of animal, "Shut up!"

Nice use of an extended vocabulary there Dan. The silhouette looked out towards Dan and then, if by magic, changed shape... looking just like Dan! "Dan! I thought I got my sweet revenge you charlatan!" Dan then whispered among himself, "Also, I didn't know you could transform your appearence at will..." Dan gasped, "You're not Dan! You're a shape changing alien! I knew there was life outside this bleak and miserable planet!" The silhouette lunged at Dan's window! "AHH!" Dan let out a terrified scream, "What are you? Can you even speak or are you not that intelligent life out there in space?"

The strange creature changed back to it's original form. It was a bizzare...creature. Possessing the body build of a pony, the wings of some bug (though they looked too damage to fly with) and holes through it's legs. Like swiss cheese. Moldy burnt swiss cheese. The black creature at last spoke, "I am Queen Chrysalis. An all powerful changeling! And this pitiful planet will soon be mine." Dan raised an eyebrow, "Why in god's name would you want to take over this poor excuse for a planet? Everyone sucks. Except for me of course I have a pretty awesome life." Dan states pressing his thumb against his chest and smiling proudly. His living quarters tell a different story on this "awesome" life he leads.

Chrysalis chuckled, "You might be arrogant and dispicable. But surely, deep down in your heart you hold a place for... a special some one." She gestered. "Yeah, my fist... and it's about to go right into your face!" Chrysalis was befuddled. Back in Equestria she was able to easily feed off of love. But here... it seemed futile.

"So you don't love a special some one?" Chrysalis questioned. "Are you... trying to come onto me? Listen I'll have you know that inner specious love triangles are sickening. Any love is sickening really!"

Dan had the wrong idea. Big surprise. Yes that was sarcasm. Chrysalis was mearly trying to find love to feed off of. For she was getting weak and wary. Chrysalis had no time to quarrel with a loveless loser like him. "It seems my time has been wasted. I shall find a more suitable less pathetic life form. One with a heart."

She needed to feed on love so her and the changeling army could become all powerful and take over this new found land. Luckily for Chrysalis this city nor this entire dimension didn't have a protective barrier keeping her and the changeling minions out. Taking over would be a cake walk.

Chrysalis fled off into the night. Leaving Dan with more of a bitter grudge than before. "Pathetic! I am not pathetic! It's everyone else who is pathetic!" Dan screamed spewing spit from his lips. His face red with anger.

Dan stuck his upper body outside the smashed window, "Where do you think you're going! Get back here so I can beat you into submission for calling me pathetic you disgusting creatine!" Dan stretched his arms up to the sky and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "CHRYSAAAAALIIIIIIIIS!"

Dan Vs. Chrysalis

Dan rushed and picked up his phone punching in Chris' number. It rang. Rang. Rang and rang some more. No one was picking up on the other line. Dan was getting miffed. He told Chris a while back NOT to turn his phone off in case of emergency. Rude shape shifting aliens certainly fit into the category of emergencies!

An answering machine clicked on. "Chris you blubbering bafoon! What gives! I told you to never avoid answering my calls late at night ever again! This is an emergency! A jerk was making a lot of racket outside my apartment and keeping me up, right! So I went to my window to ask him, her or them to politely shut up. What did I see? A shape changing alien! It changed into me! But I saw through it's little ruse for what it really was! It said it's name was Chrysalis and that I was pathetic! She tried to come onto me! I almost lost my lunch! Why would I ever date let alone go on a date with an alien!"

"Oh and she wanted to take over the planet or something, whatever, it's nothing. I knew aliens had it in for me! I need you over here first thing in the morning so we can devise a plan to rid this monstrosity from the face of the Earth! No body insults me and get's away with it! Especially an alien!" Dan paused briefly before saying, "This is Dan by the way. Remember, first thing in the morning. And skip breakfast this time you eat like fifty servings! Last time you arrived four hours late!"

Dan slammed the phone down nearly destroying it. He walked over to the front of the window once more. "I shall get my sweet, sweet revenge," Dan rubbed his hands together, "AHAHAHAHA! What the!" He looked down and noticed the window was shut tight by a latch. He narrowed his brows. "I hate everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

While things are getting pretty prickly back in LA, what with Chrysalis running amuck to find love to feed on and gain unimaginable power to take over the city (and soon the world) with her Changeling army. Things are decidedly fairing better in Equestria since the evil Queens defeat.

Until...

It was a beautiful night. A little cold perhaps but the moon never looked brighter and the stars glistened magnificently. No storms had been schedule for the entire day which gave Rainbow Dash plenty of catching up time for reading her current book. Daring Doo and The Curse of the Phoenix Amulet.

Couple months ago if you had asked her what she did in her free time. Reading would not be the answer. Far from it. All she ever had time for was practicing her stunning acrobatic feats and in general being all around awesome. Seeing as she is the BEST flyer in all Equestria she had a reputation to maintain.

So she never took anytime out to do something as silly as reading. That sort of thing was reserved for eggheads. But like they say, don't knock it til' you try it. She learned this first hoof. Ever since she read the first entry, Daring Doo and The Quest for the Saphire Stone, she had been hooked.

But now she was down to the final entry. Having just finished up the previous book, not but a week back, what would she do then after finishing the saga? Move on to another book series perhaps? She gathered none would ever be as unputdownable as Daring Doo's adventures.

She placed her front hooves onto the book and picked it up. Then softly jumped onto her fluffy cloud bed with her back side. She rested the book upwards onto her belly and opened it. What kind of thrilling dangers would Daring Doo brave? Would Daring Doo finally meet her match? Would Daring Doo come out defeated or victorous? She looked onto the pages intently and began reading.

Daring Doo leaned on the railing. She stood on her hind legs with one front hoof resting on the top bar lying against her head and her flank pressed against the bottom bar. The waves bobbed the boat gently as the sun reflected off the deep blue. The hot rays beating on Daring Doo made sweat trickle down her forehead.

She wiped the sweat away with her hoof. Daring Doo was bound for the Pegasi Isles. She caught wind about a mysterious Phoenix Amulet that was said to hold a great power. Naturally, many had set out in search of this treasured artifact. None returned alive.

It was said to be a curse. Daring Doo didn't believe in curses. It was just all super natural mumbo jumbo meant to scare off those seeking the amulet. She thought it must have belonged to an ancient tribe from aeons ago.

The many ponies that set off to discover it probably became entangled in The Lost Void near the Pegasi Isles. Rumors spoke of it being a dimensional gateway. If you believe in such a thing. Daring Doo on the other hand believes that the fog in that part of the ocean is just too thick to see in.

Making it easy for boats to become lost. Hence why it is called the Lost Void. Everypony has their own take on the legend. Which ones are true and which ones are false is really left up to the imagination.

But Daring Doo wasn't about to be spooked by legends. She had her mind set on retrieving that amulet. "How far til' we reach the Pegasi Isles?" Daring Doo inquired. "Depends on the weather. As long as it stays smooth. three days top." The captain replied.

The sun may look like it's going to continue to shine down brightly. But out on the sea. Weather can take a turn for the worst quick. It's always good to be prepared. Daring Doo entered into the lower cabin to return to her quarters. The heat had zapped her energy away and she needed some R&R.

In three days (hopefully) she would be arriving at the Pegasi Isles and would then have to continue her expedition, to find the Phoenix Amulet, by hoof. As a pegasus she could have flown to the Isles herself it's true. But she needed everybit of energy she could muster for the journey ahead. She couldn't risk injuring her wings. Her adventures were never without danger. She knew this would be no different.

Sadly, these burning questions would go unanswered for the moment as Dash's concentration was disturbed by a loud crackling noise outside in the distant. It sounded like lightning. But that's not possible. There were no schedule storms on this day or night. Did she miss a notice by chance about a change to the schedule? Was a night storm planned that she didn't know about? Was it even really the sound of lighting?

Dash layed her book on the night stand with the pages facing down, so as to not lose her place. Too bad she didn't get far in the book to really have a place to lose. Just when she thought she had some reading time of her own something comes up. What could be the source of the sound if by chance it wasn't a storm? Dash pushed her self up from the bed and placed all four hooves onto the floor casually walking to a big window.

In the starry sky she noticed something out of the ordinary. Not unlike the strange Everfree Forest. Something she had never set eyes on before. It was a huge gap splitting apart the dark night. A bright white light shined out. It gave off a moonlit appearence. Streams of sparks moved in a zig-zag pattern stitching itself back like a quilt. The gap was slowly closing. Very slowly.

At this rate there was no telling how long it would be before the gap was fixed. Questions were digging deep into Dash's mind. What is this mysterious gap? How did it get into it's current state? And most important of all. Did it pose a threat for Equestria?

Daring Doo's adventure would have to wait. Something big was going down in Equestria and Dash wanted to know what. Luckly, she knew just the pony to help explain this phenomenon-

Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
